Mistaken Identity
by Seylin
Summary: Magnus mistakes a stranger for a friend he is supposed to be meeting. But maybe it works out.


Title: Mistaken Identity  
>Author: ElvenAvariSeylin  
>Summary: Magnus mistakes a stranger for a friend he is supposed to be meeting. But maybe it works out.<br>Rating: PG-13  
>Warning: Slash.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments in any way, shape or form.

* * *

><p>Magnus dashed under the overhang of the Barnes and Noble. It was pouring, like whoever controlled the weather had a busted pipe they didn't know about just yet. Magnus shook his arms, causing the excess water on his leather jacket to fall to the sidewalk. He checked his phone, no text from Will yet but that didn't mean anything. Will hated technology.<p>

With a shrug, Magnus headed inside, the smell of freshly brewed coffee made a smile form on his lips. Heading into the café area, Magnus bought a coffee and looked around. The smile on his lips widened when he spotted a familiar head of black hair bent over a table of books in the corner of the café area. Magnus shed his coat as he walked over to the table. Dropping his coat over the back of the chair, he practically fell into the seat, hooking another chair with his foot and pulling it over so he could prop his feet up in it.

"I can't believe you didn't pound on my door this morning. I'm sure I kept you awake last night, though Jem probably does that well enough on his own." Magnus grinned. "Rags did a good job hitting that spot _just_ right, if you know what I mean and I know you do. I probably kept the people above and below us awake last night to come to think of it. My voice was a bit rough this morning from all my screaming. That was why I was almost late for class this morning. I expected you to wake me up pounding on my door so I didn't set my alarm. Rags tongue needs a patent, it was that good. And the things he did with his fingers…"

Will said nothing, but Magnus was used to that. Will usually ignored him when he interrupted his reading until he was done. Magnus stretched, reaching into his messenger bag for a textbook. He groaned as he opened the text to the chapter they were currently on.

"This mythology class annoys the hell out of me. Well, not the class per se, but the prof. She thinks she is _so_ right about everything." Magnus rolled his eyes as he scanned over the information on the first page of the chapter. "This text is bias on so many levels. If she would just employ the use of other texts, we would get a much better idea of these characters." He flicked at a picture of one said character. "Take this one for instance, this is Zeus! He was known for sleeping with the entirety of immortal and mortal population! But this makes it look like he was completely faithful to Hera. This makes me look like a bigger playboy than Zeus, and while I'm sure it is close—"

"Magnus?"

Magnus looked up at the sound of his name. His eyebrows drew together in confusion. Will stood on the other side of the bars that separated the café area from the rest of the bookstore. Jem wasn't with him, but Magnus knew he wasn't far away, he never was.

"Who are you talking to? I know you didn't get much sleep last night but rambling about Zeus to thin air is certainly not your style," Will stated.

"I thought—" Magnus turned his head, really looking at the other person at the table for the first time. At first glance it was easy to see where he had made the mistake. Will and this other boy had the same black hair and gorgeous blue eyes. But of course, Magnus hadn't seen the other boy's eyes until now. The other major difference between Will and this boy was the blush. Magnus briefly wondered how someone's face could get that red. The clothes were another dead giveaway. This boy's clothes were extremely worn; he could see more than one hole in the sleeves of his t-shirt. Magnus was aware of Will watching them, an amused smile on his lips as he sipped at his own coffee. Embarrassment was not something Magnus felt easily but he felt it now, if only because of the blush on the other's face. Magnus removed his legs from the chair that he had pulled closer and he faced the other boy. "I'm Magnus Bane and you are?"

Will snorted. "Smooth Bane."

Magnus shot him a quick grin and then looked back at the other boy. "And your name sugar?"

"Um…Alec."

Magnus noticed the slight cringe at the pet name. "Alec, short for Alexander?" The other nodded.

"Aren't you going to apologize for giving Alec all the details of your sex life?" Will questioned.

"No? Why would I? I'm sure Alec enjoyed my recollection of events. Didn't you baby?"

Alec slammed his textbook shut. "I need to go." He quickly stuffed his books and notebooks into an equally worn messenger bag, pulled up a faded gray hood over his hair and left.

"Well done, you scared him off. Not everyone melts to your unique charms Bane," Will stated as he watched Alec go.

Magnus sighed before his eyes went back to the table as he picked up his coffee. He spied some writing on a crumpled napkin. Picking it up, he unfolded it and a grin spread across his lips. "Perhaps not, but this number says differently."


End file.
